When A Cherry Blossom Is Reported Missing
by KawaiiStarbright
Summary: At the age of three Sakura’s mom is killed and Sakura is kidnapped. What happens when 17 years later the police department finds a lead and Syaoran Li is heading the case?
1. Help!

Summary: At the age of three Sakura's mom is killed and Sakura is kidnapped. What happens when 17 years later the police department finds a lead and Syaoran Li is heading the case?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS and this story is loosely based on an episode on TV I saw. I'm not sure what show it was. So DON'T sue me. Thanx.  
  
~*~*When A Cherry Blossom Is Reported Missing*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
!!!HELP!!!  
  
A panicking woman with her three-year-old child in her hands rushed to the phone. She quickly put her sleeping child on the floor and roughly dialed 911.  
  
"Hello this is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Someone is trying to kill my daughter and I. Please come and save us." She whispered into the phone.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at home in my living room. We live at 100 drive Tokina Avenue. In To- --AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
On the other line the operator could hear the phone drop to the ground. She heard a scuffle break out. Then she heard a young voice of a girl.  
  
"Okkkkaaaassssan" the girl said while yawning. She heard the girl give a squeal of horror as she also heard a sickening thud. "Okasan. Are. Are you all right. Okasan?" The girl being so young had no idea that it would be the last time she would see her mother.  
  
"My dear daughter. I am so sorry I. Ugh. Will not see you grow into a most beautiful woman. I will always be watching over you always remember that. Come closer Sakura." She heard the girl get closer to her dying mother. "Wear this necklace my dear daughter. Do not forget me. Do not ever take the necklace off. It will be our little secret. It opens the family music box. The one you always treasured and loved to listen to. It's yours now. Now. Ugh. Now you make sure you show your brother who is boss." The women managed a dry laugh. "You show them who boss." Tell your father and brother that I'll always love them. And. And. Don't forget that I will always love you."  
  
The operator heard something fall on the floor. "How touching. A mother gives her last words to her daughter." She heard some movements and "If I go down, I'm taking you with me."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I have something you value VERY dearly. You wouldn't want to loose this one would you."  
  
"Sakura. Run. Run." The operator then heard the woman plop, dead, on the floor.  
  
She heard the child run up to the mother. "Okasan. Okasan. Wake up. WAKE UP!!!" The operator froze as she heard the murderer walk up to the child. "OKASAN HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
She heard the murderer curse as he or she ran up to the phone and hang it up.  
  
The operator cursed as she waited for the results of the search she had asked for when she had first gotten the phone call. They had looked for a Tokina avenue in every city in Japan. They came up with 5 cities. They then refined the search looking for the Kinomoto's house. It took 5 seconds to find the right city.  
  
"All right people. We need a few ambulances and a few cop cars at 100 drive on Tokina Avenue, at the Kinomoto house. HURRY!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to R+R! Read my other story: The Twin Princesses of the Moon  
  
Thanks lots  
  
~*~*KawaiiStarbright*~*~ 


	2. The Interrogation Room

Summary: At the age of three Sakura's mom is killed and Sakura is kidnapped. What happens when 17 years later the police department finds a lead and Syaoran Li is heading the case?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS and this story is loosely based on an episode on TV I saw. I'm not sure what show it was. So DON'T sue me. Thanx.  
  
~*~*When A Cherry Blossom Is Reported Missing*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 The Interrogation Room  
  
^_^ By the way it's 17 years later from the prologue. k???^_^  
  
"So, you kidnap kids and try to sell them. Isn't that what you do Chang?" They were in the interrogation room in the federal police building.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort Li."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't."  
  
"I refuse to talk without my attorney."  
  
"So do you also kill the mothers before you sell the children."  
  
The interrogated suspect jumped up and grabbed Syaoran by the shirt. "I didn't do it. I'm innocent." The man realizing what he had just done, let go of the well-known police officer. "I didn't do anything." He mumbled to no one in particular as Syaoran dusted off his shirt and left the room.  
  
Outside the interrogation room, Li's partner was waiting.  
  
"So, you think he is guilty?"  
  
"I don't know Takashi. But if he is we might have to work our butts off to prove it. Syaoran answered.  
  
"Hey Li look what we found in Chang's basement" The man tossed him a book with a piece of paper in it. "It's a list of all the kids the man gave away for adoption." Syaoran looked at the list as he handed the book to Takashi. It had all the birthday dates and a page number. Syaoran looked through all the dates. One date in particular caught his eye. April 1, 1980, page 45.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the book and turned to page 45. Sakura Kinomoto, given to the Avalon family. January 5, 1983.  
  
"Yamazaki, I need you to look through this book and find out if all these adoptions were legal. I'll handle the Kinomoto case," he said with fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Syaoran forgive me if you find me rude asking, but why are you so determined to work on this case?"  
  
"My father died while he was working on this case. The mother was killed and then the daughter kidnapped. It was quite a coincidence that my father got this case because my mother had been a very good friend with the women, Nadeshiko. My mother was so upset when she heard of the woman's death. My father worked his hardest on this case, but when he was a hairs-breath away from solving the case, he was murdered. The case was closed."  
  
"I understand Syaoran. But, try not to make this case too personal or the boss might take you off the case.  
  
Syaoran marched into the interrogation room. "Chang, I'm sure you remember the Kinomoto case.  
  
"No actually I don't," he said in a slightly quivering voice.  
  
"The attorney stepped in. "What does this have to do with my client?"  
  
"You'll see." He said to the attorney. He then slowly turned to Chang. "If you don't remember the name then maybe you remember this girl. Do you remember this girl?" Syaoran asked holding a picture of a three-year-old child in his hands. She had bright, sparkling emerald eyes, filled with happiness. Her hair was a soft auburn and her lips were plush red. "We found her name in the book where you recorded all the children you adopted. I must say you did a pretty good job of hiding the adoption all these years.  
  
So, did you do it yourself. Murder the mother then kidnap the child, eventually selling her. No, no, no. That's not the way you think is it? Let me guess you hired someone to do your dirty work, then sold her. How much did you get for her? Huh? Tell me."  
  
"That's quite enough Mr.Li. I've heard enough. My client does not have to answer any of your offensive questions." Interrupted the attorney.  
  
The client stepped in "No, no. It's all right Choa," he said addressing his attorney. "Sit down Mr.Li and I will tell you my story. I was just about to go out one night, when a young woman knocked on my door, holding a three-year-old child. She looked so innocent. She claimed to be the mother. I asked for an ID and she gave me one. The only problem was that she was wearing a hood, which covered her face, not allowing me to see it. I thought it would be rude to ask her to remove the hood so I truly thought she was the mother. After all she did have the ID. And the child looked similar to that of the person on the ID, so I let it slide. I had her sign all the legal adoption papers, then as quickly as she came she left. She left the child in my care. I had already arranged a family for her to live, when I found an article in the newspaper. I panicked when I saw it and decided that instead of revealing myself and getting accused by the police, I would pretend nothing happened. Now I see that is where I made my mistake."  
  
The room went quite, as did the hallway of people watching and listening to the suspect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kero- KS can I have some pudding?  
  
KS (KawaiiStarbright)- Sure Kero. opens the fridge  
  
KawaiiStarbright- KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALREADY ATE THE ENTIRE FRIDGE EMPTY AND YOU'RE ASKING FOR MORE??????????? ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT ME OUT OF THE HOUSE????"  
  
Kero: Calm down KS it was revenge for not putting me into the story.  
  
KS-First of all Kero DON'T call me KS. Second of all you're in the other story.  
  
Sakura- When am I going to meet Syaoran?  
  
KS Anime falls "Oh Dear"  
  
Sakura-"Sorry KS I'm already taken."  
  
Syaoran pops up- "Yeah she's already taken"  
  
KS-"Mou, you over-protective freak. I didn't mean it that way. I'm not Les." Looks over at Sakura and Syaoran making out. "Mou, if you guys kiss any harder, you might wind up biting eachother's tounges." Sakura and Syaoran break apart and glare at KS. "I was joking really."  
  
Sakura-"VOICE CARD, please take away KS's voice."  
  
KS-"Hey you can't do that, I'm the writer." Looks over at Sakura and Syaoran making out again. Then looks over at Kero eating a jar of cookies (don't know where he got it from, but oh well). Sweatdrops -_-` 


	3. Handwriting

Summary: At the age of three Sakura's mom is killed and Sakura is kidnapped. What happens when 17 years later the police department finds a lead and Syaoran Li is heading the case?  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS and this story is loosely based on an episode on TV I saw. I'm not sure what show it was. So DON'T sue me. Thanx.  
  
~*~*When A Cherry Blossom Is Reported Missing*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Handwriting  
  
"Do you have any proof that the adoption was legal?" asked Syaoran, still shocked that Mrs. Kinomoto would do something like that.  
  
"Yeah, all the contracts of every child adopted are kept in file cabinets. They're in my basement. And Li if you're going to go into my basement here's a hint. The contracts are in abc order by their last names."  
  
"Thanks Chang" replied Syaoran emotionlessly.  
  
"No prob. Mr.Li" he said just as emotionlessly.  
  
Syaoran rushed out of the building grabbing Takashi on his way out. "Hey Syaoran. Owwww!!! Where are we going?" he asked as Syaoran dragged him out the building. Syaoran chose not to answer. But, Takashi was all too used to this and just ignored his bad temper. "Hey Syaoran!!! I checked all the other adoptions like you asked." This caught Syaoran's attention. "Guess what! They're all legal. Isn't that surprising? I even visited each family and asked the parent if they agreed to the adoption. Pretty good, huh?"  
  
Syaoran was not happy with the answer. It meant that Chang was most likely not guilty. It also meant that the murderer/kidnapper was still out there and wasn't paying the consequences. He felt his blood start to boil. Takashi snapped him out of his reverie "Where are we going again?"  
  
"We are looking for the contract that Mrs. Kinomoto signed allowing Chang to put the child up for adoption.  
  
"But, I thought that Nadeshiko's daughter was kidnapped. How could she have been put up for adoption? And why would Nadeshiko and Fujitaka put their child up for adoption? Fujitaka was very unhappy with his daughter's kidnapping. I didn't know they had ever even considered putting the poor child up for adoption.  
  
"Those were exactly my thoughts."  
  
At Chang's home: In the Basement  
  
Takashi and Syaoran were currently looking through about ten file cabinets. Syaoran then remembered something. "Oh, Takashi I just remembered. He said they were in abc order by last name.  
  
"Couldn't you remember that 20 minutes ago, when we first started looking," he heard Takashi mumble underneath his breath. Syaoran looked towards Takashi and gave him an innocent look.  
  
After about ten more minutes of searching they found the folder. The folder contained the contract that Nadeshiko signed and the contract that the family, which adopted Sakura, signed. It also had information on the child: How she was found, when she was found, what color eyes, what color hair, her date of birth ( ^_^ You get the gist of it right? So I won't go on ^_^ ) and more. Syaoran grabbed the folder and looked at the contract. Sure enough, like Chang said, it was signed by Mrs. Nadeshiko Kinomoto.  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh containing his disappointment. He grabbed the folder and once again started dragging Takashi towards the car. He heard Takashi groan, "Where are we going this time?"  
  
Syaoran let out another sigh. "We're going to pay Mr. Kinomoto a visit."  
  
~*At the Kinomoto's House*~  
  
"Knock, knock" Fujitaka Kinomoto answered the door.  
  
"Li-kun it's nice to see you again. Do you have any results for the case?" he said.  
  
"I thought you gave up. You used to send flowers to the office every April 1, her birthday. But, you stopped about two years ago." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh no, Touya and I didn't give up. In fact," he gestures them in and they follow him up a flight of stairs into a pink and white room with a border of cherry blossoms "we still buy her presents every year." Yamazaki and Syaoran looked around. It was true, the room was filled with toys, and everything a child would have. Bicycles, stuffed animals, jewelry, and more.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, why didn't you tell us that you and your wife gave up Sakura for adoption?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We never even thought of adoption" Fujitaka replied.  
  
"We found a contract giving up your daughter signed by your wife." Syaoran took out the contract and showed it to Fujitaka. "Here"  
  
"That's not my wife's signature. If you would like her signature, I think I still have her passport." Fujitaka left the room and came back with the passport 10 minutes later.  
  
They looked at the signature on the contract then that on the passport. The signatures didn't even look close. The one on the contract was neat and eligible, whereas Nadeshiko's look natural  
  
"Thank you very much Fujitaka," Syaoran said. "I'll do my best to bring her in your custody.  
  
They looked at the address on the contract. "Let's get going Takashi!"  
  
~*~*3hours later after a flight to Tomoeda, Japan (Fujitaka lives in Hong Kong and I don't know how long a flight is from there to Japan. So let me slid on that one. ^_^)*~*~  
  
"Knock, Knock, Knock" Syaoran lightly tapped on the door. It was approximately eight o' clock now and they didn't want to disturb the small peaceful neighborhood. A beautiful woman about the age of forty opened the door. "Can I help you sirs?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Honk Kong police department. I need to talk to you about your adopted daughter.  
  
"Oh, Come in." she said a little hesitantly.  
  
She had them sit in the living room, which was filled of pictures with two girls. "Which one is adopted?" asked Yamazaki.  
  
"Both," she said absently. My husband and I cannot have children. (The family who adopted Sakura were the Avalons. So don't get confused if I use people's American names ^_^)  
  
"It's something about Sakura. Sakura was kidnapped and her mother was killed. The person who kidnapped her, illegally gave her to the adoption center. Sakura's real family, her brother and father, never really gave up hope that she was still living. Where is your daughter?"  
  
"They're both in the Americas. My other is visiting her sister, Sakura who now lives there. Here's an address. I'll let her know your coming ahead of time."  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Avalon."  
  
"It wasn't a problem. I am sure her father and brother would want to know that she's still alive after all these years."  
  
~*~*In the Car*~*~  
  
"I wonder why she didn't ask if she was still going to have custody of the child" said Syaoran to himself.  
  
~*~*At the Station*~*~  
  
"Takashi, I want you to get everyone linked in anyway to the Kinomotos her by 7. It's 4 now you have 3 hours," Li said.  
  
"Sure, anything you say Li-kun," Yamazaki replied.  
  
Syaoran then began to get the police station ready for the large amount of people coming within 3 hours. "Rose clear out the hall and bring desks and table in. I want this questionnaire and pens on a desk by the door."  
  
Within the next 3 hours, everyone who knew the Kinomotos had come and filled out the questionnaire about themselves and the victims. Syaoran had clearly stated to each and every person that he wanted the questionnaire filled out in script only and then wanted the signature on the bottom.  
  
~*~*7:30*~*~  
  
Syaoran interviewed all of Nadeshiko's close friends and family. ^_^ Sorry, but I'm really tired and don't feel like writing the interviews (2 many friends lolz) ^_^ He now had them all gathered in one room.  
  
"You're probably wondering why we had you fill out so much information and interviewed you on a closed case. Well, I'm sure you'd all be happy to know that we have reopened the case, from certain leads found. The questionnaire you filled out was a handwriting test. We found a document, which we assumed the kidnapper signed. We now know where the child is and I will try to speak to her personally."  
  
Fujitaka's smile was unlimited and stretched from ear to ear. Tears of happiness and joy were cascading down both his and Touya's face.  
  
Everyone was happy. Yelen was hugging everyone in the room. Nadeshiko had been her best friend. In school the group they had hung out in was called the quadruplets. It had been her, Nadeshiko, Sonomi, and Mitsumi. They were so close that they could tell what the other was about to say. When one would start talking the other three would finish the sentence. They had gone to a reunion (Well, not Nadeshiko she was dead) and Yelen, Sonomi and Mitsumi had met up again. But, Mitsumi had grown distant and cold and had been ignoring them. They didn't know who she was anymore. The only person who was not smiling at the police station was Mitsumi, but know one suspected something because Mitsumi never smiled anyway, well, not anymore at least.  
  
~*~*10:00 at Syaoran's house*~*~  
  
Syaoran was sitting at his desk doing some paper work. His eyes were red and he his face, drooping. He tiredly got up and went to wash his hands leaving his gun on the table. He heard a big crash from the room where he had previously been. He ran out to the living room. There, in his living room was a.  
  
  
  
Did you like it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm joking. I'll continue.  
  
His living room was empty, but the window was crashed through and the shattered glass was all over the floor. He looked around and quietly listed for any movements. He didn't hear anything. He slowly turned in a circle and seeing no one around him he slowly looked back into the living room. His gun was still on his desk. He was debating the idea of running for it in his head. He knew there were creaks in his floor. He decided to make a run for it.  
  
He ran to the desk and picked up the gun. He felt a gun point on his head. "Put the gun down" A muffled voice ordered.  
  
"Alright" Syaoran replied as he slowly put down his pistol. "What do you want.?"  
  
"I want you to drop the case." With that the gunwomen backed away. "If you turn around I'll shoot." Syaoran heard the person backup, turn and run away. He quickly turned getting a glimpse of the person. He/She was about 5". He/She was dressed in all black and through the hood he caught a glimpse of some brownish black hair peaking out of the black hood. With that the person disappeared out of his sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, What da ya think??? Pretty good right??? (Lengthwise) 8 pages. Next Chapter S+S MEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget to review and vote  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I am starting a few other stories as well. Please tell me which one I should post up next.  
  
  
  
Training A Broken Heart- Syaoran breaks up with Sakura for someone else. Sakura studies hard, concentrates on rising her magic levels, and winds up opening a world famous training school. Will she be ready when Syaoran Li comes marching back into her life? S+S  
  
Rewriting Destiny- It's said that destiny is written before your born. Well, Sakura has a great destiny ahead of her. But, what happens when someone goes back into the past to rewrite it? Will she have to follow? S+S  
  
Saving Destiny- Harry Potter is going into his fifth year. Sakura is the new Divination teacher. How is this girl, who is the same age as them, going to make and impact on their lives? The first part of the trilogy Changing Destiny. S+S  
  
Being Famous Isn't Everything- Sakura is a famous singer. Syaoran is the son of two famous reporters. Will Sakura find out how her deepest secrets are getting to the press? Don't worry Syaoran'll turn good. S+S  
  
  
  
ReBoRn- The whole crew is reborn, but Meiling and Sakura's lives get switched. (Sakura still has the cards). What will happen now that Sakura and Syaoran are engaged. Will love blossom between Meilin and Syaoran or Sakura? S+S promise.  
  
Aristocrats- Sakura and Syaoran are born into wealthy families at a time when women are nothing. Syaoran is a player who loves switching girls, treating them badly, hitting them, and taking control of them. Sakura is looking for a man who will treat her equally. When these two are forced to marry will their TRUE dreams come true?  
  
Read my other story:  
  
The Twin Princesses of the Moon- Sakura starts out as a regular servant girl, but becomes friends with the Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo is getting married. Syaoran adopted Tomoyo. But, what if no one is who they seemed to be.  
  
  
  
Please vote now.  
  
P.S.-I fully copyright these ideas!!! lolz 


End file.
